


Marathon

by fhartz91



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, minor breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to know if Blaine trusts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge prompt 'scarf'.
> 
> Kept within the 100 word goal :)

“Do you love me?” Kurt asks, tightening the scarf carefully around Blaine’s neck, smiling lopsidedly when Blaine gulps loudly.

“Of course, I do,” Blaine says quietly, Kurt’s fingers still playing about the knot at his throat.

“But, do you trust me?” Kurt lowers his eyes, looking up at Blaine through a fan of thick lashes.

“With my whole life,” Blaine says confidently. “With everything I am.”

“Good,” Kurt says, lowering his hands down Blaine’s arms to take his hands, “because I promise that this is going to be the greatest Bogart Cagney Bacall movie marathon at the revival theater ever!”


End file.
